Where My Loyalties Lie
by Ghirahim'sGirl
Summary: This is a bunch of Ghirahim and Link stories I will be posting... Some have yaoi, but not too many do. Don't like don't read. Rated T to be safe.
1. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

**AN: So this is my first story, actually stories, here on fanfiction. And I'm really excited! I'll try to post every day or every other day, but with the boat class I'm taking this week, I'll be a little busier than normal. :) So, without further ado, here it is! (Don't forget to review! They really help!)**

"Why must you always be so sad?" I asked him. We were sitting on a tree branch, overlooking the wonderful sights of Faron Woods. The teen looked up, wearing his normal Skyloft clothing instead of that dumb knight outfit.

"Well..." He outstretched his index finger, a Blessed Butterfly landing on it. "Fi is gone... I miss Skyloft... So many things I can't cope with. And quite recently, I've been having nightmares..." He lowered his finger, the Blessed Butterfly flying off.

"About what, love?" I was not surprised. I knew he had been having nightmares, and it was only a matter of time before he confided in me. "Were they about...?"

"Yes. Ghirahim, they were! There was so much blood- and, and-!" He lowered his head into his hands, tears slipping from his eyes. I wrapped my arm around his waist, trying to comfort him. "But you were so-!" I hugged him tighter.

"Dearest Sky Child, you know I would never hurt you or anyone else again, right?" He gave a tiny nod. Even though he knew this, these stupid dreams would scare him half to death. He would whimper in his sleep, scream even. He would scream names, but mostly mine. I felt horrible. Part of this was my fault. Everything, every horrible, cruel, senseless thing I did to him contributed to these dreams. Plus his whole adventure across here, the surface, added to them too. After all, he was just teenager, kid, _child_. And he was woven into this thread of fate through no fault or choice of his own. "It is late. You should go to sleep."

"But-" He stammered, clearly worried about having that nightmare.

"I will be right here to protect you. Now go to sleep." He nodded, lowering his head to my lap and closing his eyes. I lowered my head and gave a small kiss to his forehead. "Good night Sky Child."


	2. Archery

Archery

**A/N: OMG guys, I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I was away from my computer during my trip to Pittsburg with my parents! I'll make it up to you guys somehow, I promise! So, without further ado, my next ghira-fic! Ps, no yaoi, sorry! ;)**

Ghirahim watched the boy from behind a tree. He had decided to visit Faron Woods today, and who did he find. Him. He found Link. The boy who was normally clad in green wore, what Ghirahim assumed to be, his Skyloftian clothes. They consisted of a tan shirt with blue lining around the neck, a red sash on his waist held on by a single brown belt, green pants and brown boots. He was armed only by a sacred bow.

Link just stood there, shooting arrows at a nearby wooden target, every arrow except one was in the general center. Link paused and sighed, is this really all he had to do for entertainment now? Was he no longer needed since Ghirahim and Demise were dead? He didn't know. A twig snapping about ten yards behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned around. But all he saw were a few red and yellow diamonds floating in the air before finally disappearing.

_Was that my imagination? Or did I just see some of Ghirahim's diamonds...? No, it couldn't be, Ghirahim is dead, and so is Demise..._ Link quickly dismissed the topic and returned to his archery.

Ghirahim sat in a tree branch, muttering curses about how foolish of him it was to be watching the Sky Child, and then to even go as far as to snap a twig, on purpose, to get his attention! Was he really this bored, did he really have absolutely nothing to do now that Master Demise- no, now that Demise was dead? Demise was no longer his master. Ghirahim wondered to himself why he had even joined Demise and had become his servant in the first place. All of those things he did, why? Why had he done it... he did so because he was promised a perfect world, paradise would be everywhere you looked. But that was not the case... Unless Demise's type of paradise or perfect world had violence, death and tragedy around every corner, Ghirahim had been lied to.

Once again, Ghirahim disappeared in a cloud of diamonds and appeared a few feet behind Link, bow and arrow in hand. Ghirahim raised the bow in one hand, an arrow in the other. He aimed, concentrating and realized how funny it was that the boy hadn't noticed him yet, he was completely off guard! Finally Ghirahim released the arrow, striking the target dead center.

Link turned around, shocked to see none other than Ghirahim. One of his most hated enemies, who he had thought was dead, standing before him!

"That's how you shoot an arrow." Ghirahim simply said, disappearing in a cloud of red, yellow and white diamonds.

**I like this one so much I might continue it, idk... :3**


	3. Done with the Past

***crawls out of an abyss* Oh my goodness guys. I feel like the worst person ever. When was the last time I updated this story? Five months?! Oh glob. Wow, I didn't realize it was **_**that**_** long! T^T Well, I guess just school got in the way, and then some family problems rose up in October through December. So I guess that's some of the reasons why I hadn't… ^_^; Anyways, here's my next drabble called "Done with the Past" Enjoy! xD**

The Demon Lord known as Ghirahim landed on a nearby tree branch, about 12 feet above the Sky Child. The Sky Child, known as Link, spun around, thinking he had heard something. The winds of Faron Woods whipped around Ghirahim, sending his bangs flying upwards; revealing a single diamond tattoo that resided under his eye. The sudden gust had caused Ghirahim to lose his balance. In a pitiful attempt to not fall of the branch, he grabbed a hold of it tightly. Sending tons of tiny, green leaves scattering to the ground and around Link.

The blonde's head shot up where Ghirahim stood, with at first a look of confusion. Then it turned to horror.

"Dammit." Muttered Ghirahim. He spun on his heels and jumped to the next branch over. He peered back to the blonde who watched his mouth hanging slightly open. "What are you staring at, boy?! Haven't you even seen a demon before?" Ghirahim scoffed, not allowing Link to answer. "Of course you have! It was a habit of yours to slay them daily. Probably still is, no?" Ghirahim chuckled and jumped from the branch, landing deftly on the soft forest ground. Ghirahim stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. Luckily he was no longer stuck with the burden of wearing that _horrid_ jumpsuit! He was now attired in brown pants and a red t-shirt.

Link still stared at the demon with awe. How was he alive?! Link remembered that the last Ghirahim and him had met, Link had plunged the Master Sword into Ghirahim's chest, which was then brutally ripped open to have a massive sword pulled from it. And if that wasn't enough, he was absorbed into that very same blade!

Ghirahim made a _humph _noise in irritation, for the sky child- no; sky brat- to gawk at him. Unheard of! Someone of Ghirahim's position was- Ghirahim sighed. He had been mentally arguing with himself lately. He probably looked like a fool in the child's eyes. Ghirahim sighed in annoyance and put his face in his hand; his small curtain of snow white hair fell like the flow of a river over his hand.

The small metallic sound of Link drawing his sword, just a pathetic training sword from the knight academy, broke Ghirahim's concentration. The Demon Lord's head shot up, his russet eyes staring into Link's cerulean ones. Link held the sword pointed at the ground and Ghirahim saw his chance. He snapped his fingers with a smirk, and his black demon sword appeared in his hand. The red jewel lying in its handle gleamed as if it was thirsty for bloodshed.

But it would have to wait for another day, as well as the Demon Lord. That disappointed him, but he would get over it.

Ghirahim took his sword and raised it skyward, like Link had done many times before, and plunged it into the soft forest earth. The Sky Child gave a look of curiosity to Ghirahim but said nothing; after all, he was a man of few words. Link sheathed his sword cautiously, not taking his eyes off of the Demon lord.

Ghirahim sighed and his eyes turned soft as he saw the hate and anger present in link's eyes. Ghirahim didn't blame him one bit. Ghirahim had taken the love of Link's life away from him and pursued that girl. He spent his time plotting how to capture the girl and kill the boy. How sad. A waste of time. A waste of Ghirahim's abilities. The Demon Lord knew that he should have used his time plotting how to destroy Demise; not the petty children.

Some days, Ghirahim's bottled up emotions would just explode like a bomb flower! How annoying that was! He just _wished _that he could take that anger out on something, _someone_. Anything! But now he was free… And he could be peaceful once he made amends.

"Skychild, or should I say, Link. I want you to know that I am, shall we say, done with the past. I am not going to harm anyone or anything. Ever. Again." Ghirahim stared into the child's eyes, wordlessly saying his final goodbye. And with that, Ghirahim was gone. Leaving nothing but a few floating diamonds and the black sword.

Maybe Ghirahim was wrong. Maybe they would meet again…


End file.
